La resurrección
by Rini 41
Summary: Esparo que les guste porque me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, así que léanlo y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**La resurrección **

Este fic trata después de que murieron Chrno y Rosette, hasta mucho después los 4 chicos (Chrno, Rosette, Azmaria y Joshua) reencarnarán en nuestra era todos nacieron en 1990

Chrno-(otra vez es un demonio) Kenshin

Rosette-Rini

Azmaria-Elli

Joshua-Anjiru

Y todo comienza en el 2006 así…

Capítulo 1 : La reencarnación

Oh! no se me va a hacer tarde para la excursión del hoy- decía Rini

Rini ya estás lista?- preguntaba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos cafés desde afuera de la casa de Rini

Ya voy Elli- decía la rubia de ojos azulados

Siempre se te hace tarde n.nº

Ya estoy aquí- dijo saliendo de su casa toda alborotada

Entonces hay que apurarnos si no quieres que el camión nos deje- decía Elli empezando a correr

Tienes razón- dijo desanimada y empezando a correr

Al llegar a la escuela donde se supone que esperarían al camión…

Ya llegamos- dijo Rini tomando un respiro

Como siempre ustedes llegan tarde n.n- dijo un chico de cafés claro y cabellos rubios, alto y delgado, su voz es muy dulce

Lo siento yo tuve la culpa n.n- dijo la rubia con una mano en la cabeza

Lo bueno es que todavía no nos hemos ido, no piensas igual Elli?- dijo el joven

Si, tienes razón n/n- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

Ya es hora de irnos- dijo un profesor

Al estar dentro del camión…

Vamos Rini sentémonos juntas n.n- decía Elli dirigiéndose hacia un asiento del camión

Si ya voy n.n- decía la ojiazul- nos acompañas Anjiru?

Claro n.n

Entonces tu siéntate con Elli y yo me sentaré atrás de ustedes-dijo la ojiazul

Pe…pero…- dijeron los dos chicos un poco sonrojados

No se preocupen n.n, a ver si así pueden cultivar su amor -- dijo Rini con cierta picardía

Entonces los dos chicos se sentaron juntos y estaban tan rojos que no se podría describir cuanto y todo el camino se veían de reojo, mientras que Rini dormía un poco más para no interrumpir a la pareja, aunque a veces abría un ojo para ver lo que hacían

Al llegar al lugar de la excursión, era un espléndido paisaje de un bosque

Deben tomar muestras de plantas y traerlas, tienen todo el día para hacerlo, nos vemos aquí a la hora de la comida- dijo el profesor- se unirán en grupos de 3 personas las cuales tendrán que traer 10 muestras de diferentes plantas- dicho esto todos se dispersaron para buscar

Entonces Rini iba caminando encima de unas rocas junto al río

Rini ten mucho cuidado, no sea que te caigas y te lastimes

No te preocupes, todo está bien n.n

Elli tiene razón y además la corriente está muy fuerte

Ya cálmense los dos todo está…

Continuará…


	2. Una nueva amistad

Estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado n.n, Gracias por enviarme reviews se los agradezco mucho y recuerden que los personajes no me perteneces (aunque quisiera que sí n.n) y aquí esta…

**Capítulo 2: Una nueva amistad**

Chicos! Ayúdenme!- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de caer

RINI!- gritaron preocupados los dos al ver como su amiga se iba río abajo arrastrada por la fuerte corriente

No puedo respirar-pensaba la ojiazul- la corriente es muy fuerte, pero no me rendiré yo seguiré luchando hasta el final-pero lamentablemente se desmayó y perdió la conciencia

Al llegar su cuerpo a orilla, donde la corriente no era tan fuerte…

Un joven la vio y corrió a su auxilio

Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el chico de cabellos morados y ojos rojos

La chica no respondió ya que se encontraba inconciente, entonces el chico la llevó a un árbol muy frondoso cerca del río

Al llegar, Kenshin recostó a Rini en el césped, éste la observaba detenidamente, sabía que le recordaba a alguien pero… no sabía a quien

Mientras tanto Elli y Anjiru…

RINI!- gritaban a coro

Espero que se encuentre bien- decía Elli muy preocupada

Ya verás que si vamos río abajo, tarde o temprano la encontremos n.n- decía Anjiru tratando de reanimar a Elli

Sigamos buscando í.ì

Vamos

Mientras Rini…

Sé que la he visto en alguna parte pero no lo recuerdo- pensaba el demonio tratando de recordar quien era esa persona, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido ya que la chica había abierto sus ojos azules que por un momento lo dejó cautivado

E…estas…s…bien?- dijo tartamudeando el demonio

Quien eres tu?- dijo la chica tocándose su cabeza

Yo me llamo Kenshin y te encontré desmayada a la orilla del río

Desmayada?-en ese momento pasaron las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido-Ah! Si ya lo recuerdo, tengo que irme debo encontrar a mis amigos, deben esta preocupados por mi- decía la chica al parecer ignorando a Kenshin

Disculpa, no sería mejor que te quedaras en este lugar hasta que te repongas?

Lo siento- decía inclinándose- mi nombre es Rini- en posición normal- gracias por salvarme Kenshin

Será mejor que te quedes

No te preocupes yo estoy bien n.n, además debo regresar y si voy río arriba estoy segura de que los encontraré -

Esta bien- decía el jóven bajando la mirada

No te gustaría venir conmigo -- decía Rini extendiéndole una mano

Claro n.n

Los dos jóvenes partieron en busca de Elli y Anjiru o a alguien que la ayudara a Rini a encontrar a su grupo. Mientras Elli…

Rini! Dónde estás?- decía preocupada la castaña

Mira ahí…

Eso es…

Una cascada!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Le habrá ocurrido algo malo?- pensaba Elli

No te preocupes ya verás que ella se encuentra bien-dijo abrazándola fuertemente ç

Paso una hora, Elli y Anjiru se las arreglaron para bajar la cascada…

Vamos a seguir buscando

Esta bien

Mientras Kenshin y Rini…

Así que nos falta mucho para llegar T.T

No es mucho ya casi llegamos a una cascada la cual nos llevará hasta donde me dijiste que te encontrabas

Una cascada! Oo hoy si que no es mi día de suerte T.T

Mientras caminaban Kenshin observaba a Rini ya que se le hacía muy familiar esa apariencia, pero no lograba recordar

Estas bien Kenshin?- dijo Rini un poco preocupada ya que su nuevo amigo no había dicho ninguna otra palabra

Ah! Si claro no te preocupes yo solo estaba pensando n.n

Y en que piensas? n.n

Pues…en nada importante n.n

Se nota que has visitado varias veces este lugar -

Si frecuentemente vengo n.n

Qué es ese sonido?

Es el agua de la cascada

Eso quiere decir que…

Así es ya casi llegamos

Que bueno! n.n- dijo Rini saltando de alegría y luego se lanzó hacia Kenshin, éste la atrapó y empezaron a dar vueltas, pero Kenshin…

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento cortarlo hasta ahí n.n Sayonara!

Ah! Y Lady Mary Hiwatari! No es que me dé flojera sino que no me fluyen las ideas


End file.
